GN-008 Seravee Gundam
Seravee is the replaced mobile suit for Tieria Erde, Gundam Virtue's successor. It's the improved heavy armament model, like Gundam Virtue. Unlike Virtue, the unit doesn't possess a hidden second form. Seravee instead carries a second hidden MS partner, Seraphim Gundam. Combat Characteristics Seravee is an overall improvement to its predecessor, Gundam Virtue. Like Virtue, Saravee executes overwhelming firepower suppression against numerically superior opposition and has thick armor for protection; as the successor to Virtue, this unit has notable differences in its armaments and capabilities. Seravee's forearm armor has a built in compartment to hold its beam saber. Instead of traditionally having the beam saber at the torso of a Gundam, Seravee can quickly draw it out of its forearm for combat. The four GN Cannons, located on the shoulders and knees, provide greater fire coverage. Hidden within the four GN Cannons of Seravee are additional MS arms, giving Seravee a total of 6 arms with 6 beam sabers for melee combat. This hidden feature was designed to allow Seravee handle melee combat efficiently and to compensate its deficiencies as additional countermeasure(s). The design of Seravee's armor was meant for efficient GN particle dispersal for both offensive/defensive measures. In addition, the rear face of Seravee (Seraphim) helps boost GN Field strength when encountering heavy weapons fire and melee engagements. The GN Field generated by Seravee works in conjunction with the weapons systems. Virtue had a lag time in between GN Field generation/regeneration when dropping the field for firing the GN Cannons. Seravee's armor not only can rapidly generate/regenerate a GN Field, but also uses the GN Field to enhance the firepower of the GN Cannons and GN Bazooka when firing. Seravee would later receive GN Heavy Weapons components for higher combat efficiency and survivability. Seravee was given GN Verniers on its back, GN Field enhancement parts on its shoulders and legs, and 2 GN Cannons on its hips. The 2 additional GN Cannons give Seravee a new total of 6 GN Cannons, but the new cannons are simply fixed weapons and can't transform into MS arms. The new silhouette overall gives Seravee greater firepower, higher maneuverability, and reduced particle charging when using special attacks like Burst Mode. Seravee is only comparable to Gundam Virtue, with Veda's unreliable complications, a Nadleeh sub unit wasn't part of its design. As an alternative design, a partner unit was made for Seravee in dire combat situations, it's backpack can transform into GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. Armaments GN Bazooka II The new GN Bazooka is an overall improvement over Virtue's GN Bazooka. While it can traditionally fire the weapon as a single piece weapon, GN Bazooka II has multi-function capabilities and improved performance. The bazooka can be split in two, making the bazooka into two over-sized guns for successive firing with minimal time lag. The trade-off is its lack of firepower. This design was intentional due to past experiences with high speed combat enemy units. Virtue's Bazooka might have been powerful, but it's guns were so slow that it was easy for mobile units to avoid getting shot. GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons to fire like a Gatling gun upon enemy targets. When greater fire power is needed, the split bazooka can be attached onto the shoulder GN Cannons to enhance it's firepower in distance and destructive yield. As a single piece weapon, Double Bazooka, it can traditionally fire a particle beam as a scorching ray of light or as an particle sphere. GN Cannons Four GN Cannons are attached in between the rear shoulders and knees of Seravee. They are improved versions of Virtue's GN Cannons as they are smaller, lighter, and have greater firing succession rates. The top cannons can work in conjunction to the GN Bazooka's for increase destructive yield and long distance firing. In addition, the GN Cannons also works in conjunction with Seravee's GN Field. When all four cannons are deployed, a GN Field is generated at the center. When the cannons fire, the central GN particles and the cannon become a single blast that's comparable to Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. A hidden ability of the GN Cannons are that they are actually MS arms, with their own GN Beam Sabers for melee combat. This feature was added in consideration for Seravee's lack of speed, poor maneuverability, and other deficiencies as a countermeasure. Seravee was later given two additional GN Cannons as part of its upgrades, totaling 6 GN Cannons. The new additions gives Seravee greater firepower and generate powerful particle beams at higher successive rates. Bazooka & Cannon Combinations Buster Cannon Twin Buster Cannon 'Twin Buster' means to connect the GN Cannon and the GN Bazooka (II) together to form a long barreled cannon. In this form, Seravee can fire two powerful shots. It is strong enough to destroy a Ahead. But, there is a time lag to recover after firing. So, when facing MS that are used as fast melee-combat(like the Garazzo), it can be dodged easily. Double Bazooka Burst Mode Like Virtue, Seravee has its own version of Burst Mode with its GN Bazooka (II); the function and its capabilities are different. Unlike Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode, Seravee doesn't have a long time lag between GN particle charge/recharge. Seravee would combine its GN Bazookas into a single piece weapon, Face Burst Mode would provide the necessary GN particles, and when fired the particle beam releases in a orb-like projectile. This firing solution would allow Seravee to fire powerful particle beams at multiple directions in a short amount of time as to firing at a straight line. Double Bazooka Burst Mode can still traditionally fire a devastating particle beam like Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. Double Bazooka Cannon Double Bazooka Buster Cannon Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode Seravee would use Trans-Am to charge the GN Bazooka II, forming a massive particle sphere. The sphere has enough power to rip a hole in a heavily armoured superweapon like Memento Mori. However, this quickly uses up Seravee's particles. System Features Face Burst Mode Seravee's rear has a hidden face behind its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provides additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. GN Field GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The armor itself can generate/regenerate GN Field on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for GN Field, the new armor was designed to efficiently disperse GN particles for GN Field generation/regeneration. GN Field isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often executes in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase it's GN Field strength. When executed together, the emitted particles vents out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various mobile units on the battlefield. There was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. The new GN weapon compliments were designed to work harmoniously with GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance it's firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance particle beam destructive yield at 2-3 folds. Trans-Am System Trans-Am temporarily gives Seravee 3x its normal performance capabilities, but often used to temporarily charge itself for special attacks without completely draining its GN particles in the middle of combat. When fully utilized, Seravee will have a nigh impenetrable GN Field, increase in engine thrust, physical strength, and more power to its GN weaponry. Trans-Am is also capable of being used by both Seravee and Seraphim at the same time. When the system is activated, GN particles will saturate both Gundams and the GN condensers will hold onto the particles for Seravee as Seraphim breaks off for combat. Variant GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam *Specifications: **Manufacturer: Celestial Being **Total Height: 16.6 meters **Weight. 27.0 tons **Armaments: ***GN Cannon x 2 ***GN Beam Machinegun ***GN Beam Saber x 2 ***GN Shield **System Features: ***Trans-Am ***Face Burst Mode Featured in Gundam-00V, Seravee is a GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) type. During the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being, A-Laws continuously introduced new and more for formidable MS and MA units that challenged the survivability of CB's Gundams. The demand for more powerful weapons was necessary to help Celestial Being and their Meisters maintain an edge to survive in future conflicts. An upgrade design was drafted for both Seravee and Seraphim as part of their GN-H(eavy)-W(eapons) development, GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam. Seravee's enhancements included Seraphim and two unmanned Seraphims called SEM for the expansion of the Trial System to a wider area and from which Veda-linked machines with solar furnaces are rendered useless. Along with Seravee, the two SEMs are communicated to using quantum signals from Seraphim, and this remote control interaction range is theoretically infinite. On the other hand, there is a limit to the area that the Trial System can expand to. Nevertheless, an area of a hundred kilometers can be covered and the whole battlefield can be covered completely. Though the development was sped up as a trump card to the enemy Innovators, manufacturing the two SEMs was difficult, and as the current status is that its meister, Tieria, has not regained the link to Veda, the SEMs are only a luggage to Seravee and there was anxiety of being shot down before Veda was recaptured; Seravee sortied in the final battle with GNHW/B, which was the second plan. History Note: Seravee's history and exploits is closely tied to Tieria Erde's profile, please read his profile if you're curious. Notes Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons are a nod to Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms are a tribute to Mobile Suit Z Gundam's titanic mobile suit The O. External Links *Seravee Gundam on MAHQ *Seravee Gundam on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini mobile suits